


You Don't See Me

by kxgfangirl



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Emo-ish Killua, Ima sap, M/M, OOC Killua, Onesided Killugon, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxgfangirl/pseuds/kxgfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song is "You Don't See Me" By Safetysuit.<br/>The first fic I ever wrote. Just posting it now.<br/>Rated T for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't See Me

I do not own Hunter x Hunter or the song which is "You Don't See Me" by Safetysuit

This is my first, please try to be gentle.

I've thought that this song would fit my OTP for a while.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I'd like to tell you, And I'd like to say",_

I wish I could tell you, how I feel about you, how I see you.

_"How I, I feel right now",_

Gon, I love you, I have for years now.

_"And I'd like to follow you down the hall",_

I'd follow you anywhere, to hell and back. Just ask "Will you go with me?" Yes, the answer will always be yes. It's no fun without you.

_"And see were it goes from there",_

Is it possible? Could you love me back? Do you?

_"Oh, but you, you don't care",_

"...Since it means nothing to you" How could you say that. It means nothing?! I don't care? Is that what you mean? It means everything to me, because it was important to you. Are you blind?

_" 'Cause you don't see me that way",_

No, of course not, I'm not your "precious friend". Completely friend-zoned, just one of your many friends.

_"You don't see the way I look at you",_

You're so adorable, and hot, and a jerk, and a douche. But I still love you, baka.

_"When you are not looking at me",_

Seriously, just look. Even you, the baka, should be able to tell! Baka!

_"I wish that I could tell you every single thought I've had about you and me",_

You, returning my feelings, hugging, holding hands, Kissing, Making out, things that are M rated, meeting your dad, adopting kids, getting old together. And having so many other adventures with you.

_"But you don't see me that way",_

I feel like I could cry, I have before.

_"And I'd like to hold you, here in my arms",_

You're so warm, kind and gentle, like your smile.

_"And have you, never leave",_

Please... don't leave me, don't go. I need you.

_"And I'd like to give you all that I have",_

You're my everything. Anything you want, you can have.

_"To have you, stay with me",_

"Gon, you are the light" and without you I am nothing, lost within the darkness.

_"Oh, But you you don't see me",_

What's with that blank stare? What happened? He's alive isn't he?

_"You don't see me that way",_

I love you.

_"You don't see the way I look at you",_

Really.

_"When you are not looking at me",_

With all my heart.

_"I wish that I could tell you every single though I ever had about you and me",_

My soul, my everything.

_"But you don't see me that way",_

Gon, why did you do it all by yourself? Do I mean so little to you? Don't you trust me?

_"Stare at you across the room",_

You're so cute when you smile, when you're happy.

_"Maybe make a move at you",_

Could I really do it? Risk our friendship?

_"I don't think you'd take it to well",_

Would you reject me?

_"Steal another glance or two",_

If only I could stop time and live with you grinning forever.

_"Or maybe take a chance with you",_

What would be your reaction if kissed you?

_"But you, you don't need me",_

Why didn't you ask for my help?

_"You don't even see me",_

Staring lovingly at you.

_"'Cause you don't see me that way",_

Love me like a boyfriend? Not a friend or brother?

_"You don't see the way I look at you",_

You're so oblivious.

_"When you are not looking at me",_

For years I've felt this way, you never noticed.

_"I wish that I could tell you every single thought i ever had about you and me",_

Maybe I could deal with being friends. I doubt it.

_"But you don't see me that way",_

Baaka.

_"No, you don't see me that way",_

Why can't you see?

_"No, you don't see me that way."_

I love you dumbass, always have, always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and Kudos! Thank You For Reading!


End file.
